


Home

by Sabishiita



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Trans Dick Simmons, and thats how it comes up, everything is happy and simmons has lego boxers, low key lesbo and transphobic comments, simmons talks about his family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabishiita/pseuds/Sabishiita
Summary: Simmons falls asleep waiting for Grif to come home. He’s got something he needs to share, but isn’t sure how to go about it. Luckily Grif knows how to make him relax.(I guess I'm keeping the title since I left it too long lol.)





	Home

Simmons snapped awake at the sound of the front door being unlocked. He had fallen asleep at the kitchen counter, waiting for Grif to come home so that they could share the lasagna he had made. Simmons wasn’t a chef by any stretch of the word, but he was a biomechanical engineer, and if he could figure out how to build a water purifier for under forty bucks, surely he could figure out a lasagna. Of course, things never wanted to be that easy, but that’s why he had Donut. He rubbed at the sleep in his eyes, squinting at the oven where he had put the food. Hopefully it was still warm enough so he wouldn’t have to reheat it. 

“Hey, welcome home,” he said when Grif walked in and offered a small wave, “Looks like they really didn’t want to let you go tonight, huh?” 

“Yeah.” he said softly, clearly just wanting to pass out “What are you still doing up?” 

“I texted you, remember? I tried to learn how to cook again today.” 

“Yeah?” Grif asked, moving to join Simmons on a bar stool, “And what does that have to do with you not getting sleep when you could?” 

“I dunno… I kinda wanted to share it with you.” 

“Aw, Simmons,” Grif looked at him with such warmth Simmons felt as though he could fall apart right there, “You could have just left some in the fridge for me like you usually do.” 

“I know but, like, I haven’t seen you all day. I wanted to see your face.” 

“Aww, that’s fucking gay.” he grinned, poking at Simmons’ stomach. 

“Oh shut up.” he said, batting Grif’s hand away, only to end up talking it in his own. God, why was he always so obvious about wanting to be close to Grif? It’d be great if he could just learn how to chill for once. 

The two eased into their familiar silence, Grif still grinning as he rested on his arm. He looked over Simmons, probably reading him like a book, despite how tired he looked. Simmons just watched. Watched Grif’s face change, attempting to read it in the same way. But he was never any good at that. Not in the way that Grif was. 

“So… You’re being extra sappy and I can tell you wanna talk about something.” Grif began, shooting Simmons a knowing look when he tried to deny it, “Rich, What’s wrong?” 

“Can I sleep with you tonight?” he blurted. 

“I… Well yeah, sure.” Grif said, looking genuinely surprised, “I mean if you wanna vent sleepover style, but if you’re just going to try to avoid talking about whatever this is…” 

“What? Sleepover style? What does that even mean?” 

“Y’know, we both get in comfy pajamas and squish together in one bed so that you can vent until three in the morning.” 

“I don’t want to keep you up late, Grif…” 

“Dude, don’t worry about it. The nice part about this is that I’ll be able to pass out as soon as you’re done.” 

“Aren’t you ingenuitive.” He said flatly. 

“Oh come on, you can’t be pissed at a guy for thinking smart and getting a cute guy in his bed.” 

“Flattery will get you nowhere. Also, we’re definitely sleeping in my bed, it’s cleaner.” 

“No way, the sleepover part was my idea. That means we’re doing it in my bed.” 

“You’re so lucky Donut was asleep for that double entendre!” Simmons hissed. 

Grif laughed, and it was that perfect sweet, relaxed laugh that always left Simmons completely defenseless. It was unfair. Just being around Grif made him feel at home. 

“Fine, we’ll sleep in your bed, Grif, but we’re eating that stupid lasagna tomorrow. You can’t get out of it.” 

“Who said I was gonna try?” 

“Grif, my cooking usually sucks, I kind of hope you’d try to get out of it.” 

“Maybe this one turned out okay, just put it in the fridge and let’s go.” 

**________________**

Simmons stood in the doorway drying his hands on one of the many stolen shirts he loved to sleep in. Grif was already in bed, messing with his phone but he looked up and smiled when he realized Simmons was there. 

“Nice boxers,” he said with a grin, turning back to his phone. 

“I’m wearing your shirt but Lego boxers is where you draw the line?” 

“Uh yeah, they’re adorable and they have tiny little batmans on them.” 

“Well then you’re a hypocrite, because I know for a fact you own a pair of boxers with batman on them too.” Simmons huffed, walking over to the bed. 

“Yeah, comic book batman, that’s different.” 

“Hypocrite.” 

“Dork.” 

Simmons flopped onto the bed with a groan. He could hear Grif move as he turned to put his phone away, then again as he turned to scratch Simmons’ back, propped up on one elbow 

“So, you ready to talk yet?” he heard Grif ask softly. 

“Yes… I just… Well, it’s annoying.” 

“Lemme guess… Does it have something to do with your parents?” 

“You nailed it…” he groaned, shifting to face the wall. Grif knew him too well at this point. He could always tell exactly what got him worked up. 

“What’d they do this time?” 

“Oh, just something passive aggressive and bitchy.” 

“That sounds about right.” 

“As always,” Simmons smiled, but he could feel it waver when he tried to talk again. “I have to go home this break. My dad said he’s sick of me hurting my “poor mom’s heart,” or whatever. She apparently thinks I don’t love her anymore since I always want to stay here for the breaks. At least that’s how he worded it.” 

“Well isn’t he just a ball of sunshine.” 

“Oh yeah, he’s just swell. Anyways, they want me to stay for the entire winter break and go to some stupid Christmas party with a bunch of their friends. I think my mom’s trying to set me up… Again.” 

“Didn’t you tell her about us?” 

“Ugh, yes! Every time we talk I mention you and how we’re dating now, but I still don’t think she believes me! I bet she just thinks you’re my beard.” 

“What? She thinks you’re a lesbian? Is that what you’re worried about? 

“Yes! Well, no. I mean… There’s something else too.” 

“Yeah? What else? 

“I just…” Simmons could feel himself starting to panic as he tried to explain, “Grif, I just started taking T, what if they notice?” 

“They’re not gonna notice, Simmons. You know your parents are oblivious fucks.” 

Simmons was able to laugh at that but he still felt sick to his stomach. What was he going to do for two weeks stuck back home? Being dragged around to different parties, it felt like high school. At least he would get to see his little brother again, not that that made up for the terror that was his parents. 

“Hey, Rich?” he came hurtling back to earth at the sound of Grif’s voice, “What if I came with you?” 

“Wh-What?” he sputtered. “Where’d that come from?” 

“Well, it sounds like you’ve got a lot to be worried about, but if I was there your mom couldn’t try to set you up. That’d be one less shitty thing to deal with.” 

Simmons turned around to face Grif, trying to read his expression. 

“You’d do that? They’re terrible, I mean they’re not. Not really, but they are ignorant. And, like, I love them but I love you too and I don’t want you to hear something that may hurt you.” 

“Hey,” he brought his hand up to Simmons’ face, brushing a thumb along his cheek, “I can handle it. What I care about is you.” 

Simmons felt his heart swell in his chest. He cupped Grif’s face and pulled him into a kiss. Grif only seemed surprised for a second before he relaxed, one hand carding through red hair. And Simmons melted. He let his mind ease as he sighed, pulling back to look at Grif. 

“I’ll never understand how you make me feel more at home than anyone or anywhere ever has.” 


End file.
